


Lima City Sirens

by ishipzalldathings



Series: The Unholy Sirens Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate Speech, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: Part one of The Unholy Sirens Series. The most popular girls in McKinley High, are about to change forever. When they stumble upon a secret that had been hidden for decades. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are leaving the school after a late practice when they hear blood curtailing screams from the hallway. When they choose to investigate, it changes everything.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: The Unholy Sirens Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214537
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fic as a whole, will contain; Death, sexual abuse, physical abuse, violence, blood, hate speech.  
> This is an extreme fanfiction full of angst, abuse, and emotional stress. Please read with caution. Below the cut, you will find the chapter warnings, each chapter will have them. telling you what to expect from this particular post.

***Chapter warnings: Violence.**

* * *

The halls of McKinley had never been the safest place, at least if you were a Lima loser. The popular kids ran those halls and struck fear into everyone who was just slightly different from the norm, even among each other. On top were the cheerleaders, national champions, and the pride and joy of McKinley. They ran everything, including the football team—none of the sports teams ever brought home gold, none but the cheerleaders. The girls were annoyed with the lack of skill and standing the boys had in the district.

Coaches would come and go, those who couldn’t meet the standard of the school. Only one coach seemed to know what she was doing, Coach Sue Sylvester. She brought home the gold every year, and she ran the school behind the scenes. She had the principal under her thumb, and all her cheerios obeyed without question. Her top three cheerios, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce, were the perfect girls to carry out all her orders. They kept everything running smoothly and kept her up to date with anyone who dared go against her.

Today the cheerios had a double practice, which means they weren’t leaving the school until about seven or later. Sue wanted to put them through the usual paces; drills, routines, and initiation for some newbies. By the end, most of the girls had passed out from exhaustion. She loved to watch the girls crawl off the green; it made her feel accomplished. “Fredricks, Roscow, Peters - you better show me something new tomorrow, or you’re out. Now, get off my field!”

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had to help several girls off the field, barely able to stand themselves. When they reached the locker room, Quinn smiled and praised the girl's good work. “Good job, today was a hard day. Tomorrow should be easier if you’re lucky.” The girls usually showered before going home, but many just wanted to be far away from Coach Sylvester. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany stayed behind to shower and go over Sue's few routines.

* * *

Deep in the underbelly of the school, something dark had started to come to light. A project that had been in the works for a couple decades. Many failed attempts, but this batch of serum looked very promising. The greenish-brown liquid congealed, a cocktail of pure, potent power. The three stared at it in wonder, would this mixture be the key?

“Do you think it’s ready?” The pudgy-nosed man with a swollen face stared at it intensely.

“We have to test it, but it looks promising.” The man in the lab coat picked it up and swirled it around, watching the sludge fall back into place.

“I need results. The board wants a win here, Landons. Nothing angers them more than failure.” The woman’s voice was stern, no-nonsense, impatient.

“We need to test it on someone strong but expendable, just in case.”

“I have just the brute for the Job,” The pudgy man chimed in, a small laugh leaving his lips.

* * *

By the time the girls were done preparing for tomorrow, the janitor was already gone for the night. It was almost midnight, “You two still need a ride?” Santana nodded. Her car was her dad's old clunker, and it needed some repair. So he was having it serviced for her, and it would be ready in a couple of days. Just as they reached the door to the parking lot, a scream echoed the halls, and they stopped dead.

“What the heck was that?” Brittany’s eyes went wide; she clung to Santana’s arm. Unafraid, Quinn started to move towards the screaming. Brittany was in full panic mode as Santana began to follow. “Santana, no,” Brittany didn’t want to be left standing alone, so she quickly followed behind and clung to Santana.

“She’s our ride, and she has the keys. If something happens, I’ll need those keys,” Santana didn’t want to go either, but without Quinn, they were stranded. They found her standing by the basement door. The screams were definitely coming from down there.

“We should get out of here,” Brittany pulled on Quinn and Santana, “I have a bad feeling.” Brittany’s bad feelings were usually spot on, but Quinn ignored her.

“She’s right. We need to get out of here. Quinn, come-” Before Santana could pull Quinn away, a voice echoed from the basement.

“Enough, you’re going to kill him!”

“The serum will work, or it won’t. You knew that.” The voices were male, and Santana recognized one of them.

“Coach Tanaka,” Santana placed a hand on Quinn’s shoulder, “Q, we need to go.”

“He’ll be fine. He is a beast among men. Hang in there son, you’re going to be a force.”

“What are you three doing here this late?” Coach Sylvester had turned the corner to see her girls snooping. “Well, answer me. What are you doing here this late?”

“We heard screaming, and I think Coach Tanaka has someone down there?” Brittany whimpered as another scream sounded; Santana was holding her close now.

“I normally like it when you sneak around in the shadows. You need to leave now, and I will take care of this. You will say nothing to anyone about this. Do you understand?”

“Yes, coach,” Quinn was quick to agree before Santana or Brittany started to ask more questions. She led them away from the basement door and headed out to Quinn’s lone car in the lot.

* * *

Sue made sure the girls were gone before heading down into the basement. She placed everything down on the table, “I told you to make sure the school was empty! Idiots, you almost ruined everything. A few of my girls were snooping around. Lucky for you, they can be trusted.”

“You’ve gone soft, Sue. How do you know they won’t snitch?”

“Because my girls are smart, they would not do or say anything that could jeopardize their standing.”

* * *

Quinn started to drive towards Santana’s house, saying nothing and focusing on the road. “What do you think is going on?” Santana finally spoke up, looking back and watching the school disappear. She was glad they didn’t go in that basement.

“Whatever it is, it’s none of our business,” Quinn said quickly.

“But-” Brittany was about to comment when Quinn held up her hand.

“No, we need to stay out of it. Coach said she’ll take care of it, and she will,” Or would she? She saw what Sue had in her hands, needles, bandages, bottles of something she didn’t recognize. Sue was a part of something terrible, and it didn’t surprise Quinn at all. However, she was terrified that Sue would come after them.

“I’m scared.” Brittany curled into the backseat, “San, can I stay with you?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be alone either. Q, you want to stay with us?”

“Yes,” Quinn didn’t want to be alone either, but she played it cool. “Someone needs to keep you two calm and quiet.” She pulled into Santana’s driveway, and they went inside, locked the door, and hid in Santana’s room for the rest of the night. 

By the following day, they timidly made their way back to Mckinley. Everything seemed normal, but as soon as Quinn pulled into her usual spot, she could see Sue standing off in the distance. Standing on a patch of grass, sunglasses cover her eyes and arms crossed. She was just staring at them, “She wants us over there, doesn’t she?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, she does.” Quinn sighed, and they piled out of the car. “No fear, stay relaxed.” The girls agreed and walked over to Sue. “Morning, Coach.”

“Girls, follow me.” They hesitated, and Sue smirked, “If I wanted anything bad to happen, I would have done it while the three of you coward together in Lopez’s bed.” How the hell did she know that? “Let’s go,” She led them to the cheerios locker room. The office there was barely used, and it wasn’t a nice place to be. This room was used for lectures, beratings, schemes. “Sit,” Three chairs were already in place; the girls sat and said nothing. “I just have a warning for the three of you. Keep your noses clean and stay away from the basement. No questions, no snooping, and do not let on about what you think you heard or saw? Or else.” Sue leaned back in her chair, hands on the armrests as she looked over at them. “Things are going to get exciting here, and if you three want in. You will have to prove you deserve it.”

“What is happening?” Brittany asked, and Sue closed her eyes in annoyance.

“Do you three enjoy running this school with me?” They nodded, “Good if you want that to continue, I suggest you not ask any questions.” Brittany went to open her mouth, but Santana covered it with her hand. “Stay out of it.”

“Yes, Coach,” Quinn said quickly.

“Get out of my office,” Brittany was curious. She had so many questions. She couldn’t stop thinking about it; she couldn’t stop staring at the door every time she walked by. When people started to go missing, she became concerned and started to investigate. She needed to know more, and she began to snoop, keeping Quinn and Santana out of it. She found papers in the basement, a lot of big words she didn’t understand. A few names like the serum, superhumans, injections- those she understood. She saw a heavily locked door and tried to peak in but couldn’t open it. Instead, she took pictures and stuffed papers into her backpack; she left the basement and went to find Quinn and Santana.

“It’s bad; something horrible is happening here. I saw this big scary door and all these papers,” She handed them to Quinn, who was pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Brittany, why couldn’t you just stay out of it!” Quinn yelled in a harsh whisper, shoving the papers back in her backpack.

“Coach told us to stay out of it. Why didn’t you listen?” Santana felt sick; whatever was going on, they were not to get involved.

“People are missing! They took them, and I bet they are in that locked room downstairs. We have to help them. We-”

“No, we had one job, and now we’re in danger. Sue is going to be so angry. Did you not hear her say ‘or else?” Santana snapped.

“I couldn’t just stay out of it. What if it was one of us? Would you just stay out of it?” She took the papers back out of her bag and put them down. “Serum, supersoldier, testing- it’s bad. Azimio, Karofsky, and Finn are down there; I know it! We have to help them, Quinn, please, we need to help them.”

“You stupid girl,” They girls jumped when the door to the empty classroom slammed closed. Sue stood there with her arms crossed with a look of disappointment on her face. “I warned you to stay out of it; why did you disobey?” Sue stayed where she was and looked over to see the papers on the table.

“I needed to know," Brittany lowered her head and refused to look up. “It didn’t feel right not to try and find our friends.”

“Your snooping has caused a great deal of concern. You were caught on camera snooping around, peering into locked doors, taking documents, and now I’m in a predicament. Everyone involved is demanding action,” Sue walked over to the three of them and placed a hand on Brittany’s shoulder. “Everything I do, I do it for you girls. I want to make you winners, champions, and not just for high school. Many young girls have become so much more after leaving here, but you three could have been even more.”

Santana had been reading the papers thoroughly, wanting to know what she was about to be punished for. “We can be those people. We don’t need a drug or whatever. We’re already winners, Coach; we’ve taken home the most gold than any other school district.” Santana jumped when Sue snatched the papers from her hands.

“I told them you three wouldn’t dream of running your future. That you three respect me and my opinions, but I guess I was wrong.” Sue was not happy about this turn of events, “I was told to take, Pierce, but I doubt Lopez will stand idly by. You two have a second chance to walk away. Make your choice.” She looked right and Quinn and Santana. Quinn stayed where she was, but Santana moved in front of Brittany. Crossing her arms in defiance, she stared right into Sue’s eyes. “Stupid girl. Well, at least one of you has sense in your head.” 

“Coach, we have always followed you. We’ve done every horrible thing you asked and more. For once, I’m asking you to let her go. Just let us walk away, and I’ll make sure she doesn’t say a word, please.” Santana held onto Brittany’s hand; the girl was trembling.

“You don’t get it; this is out of my hands. I run this project, not the program. My word is not final.” Sue’s voice was flat as she spoke; she did not want to do this. “I don’t have a choice, now, move out of the way. Don’t make me use force, Lopez.” Sue took a step forward, and Santana charged her, but Sue was quicker than she looked. She took hold of Santana and slammed her hard against the wall, holding her there. “She almost ruined decades' worth of work. My bosses are angry, and they want loose ends tied up. I suggest you stand back and do the smart thing,” Quinn was inching towards the door, “You won’t get far. I’m not alone.”

“We can help. You don’t have to hurt anyone. We’ll do whatever you want,” Quinn would try anything to keep them from being hurt.

“You still want to stick your nose in, after all my warning?”

“We have no choice; either way, you’re going to take Brittany. At least we can be there for her. We can’t if we're out of it.” She could see Sue thinking about it.

“Alright, we’ll see how much you want to be involved when you see the work.” Sue released Santana, and Quinn took hold of her and moved her away. Sue unlocked the door and motioned for someone to come in. Azimio, Karofsky, and Finn went into the room, and they looked normal. “The night you heard screaming, It was Azimio. His tests went well, and then we moved on to the others. Soon all the football players will have the same agility, strength, and speed to win championships.”

“Superhumans…” Brittany was scared, worried that something was wrong with them. “You guys are happy?”

“Yeah, I’ve never felt better.” Finn smiled and walked over to Quinn, picking her up and kissing her. She slapped him, and he just laughed.

“Finn Hudson, we’re broken up.”

“I don’t want to be. Come on, I feel like I can take on the world. I can be everything you need now. I want you back.”

“Maybe, but you guys don’t have any side effects or-” Quinn was cut off by a voice from behind the boys.

“Doesn’t matter, it works, and that is a good step.” Coach Tanaka walked in and smiled, “a couple more days, and you boys can head back home. We’ll work on a background story before then, pull back.” Finn kissed Quinn’s cheek before leaving the room. “Is it everything you hoped for?” Tanaka grunted.

“You injected these guys with drugs. How is that good? Can it hurt them?” Brittany still didn’t think it was right, none of them did, but she was the only vocal one.

“All that matters is you three keeping your mouth shut.” Tanaka snapped, “Can you do that?” 

Sue looked at Brittany. If she went along, the other two would follow. “Coach, you were going to do this to the Cheerios? You were going to force us?” Brittany asked, voice trembling as Sue nodded her head.

“Britt,” Santana moved next to her, hand on her arm. Coach Tanaka and Coach Sylvester stepped a bit closer. Quinn moved in next to Santana, protecting Brittany. 

“You were going to turn us into freaks.” Santana snapped.

“Santana…” Quinn gave them a warning tone.

“No,” Santana stood tall; she wasn’t going to allow this. “I don’t want to be pumped full of drugs. I’ll keep my mouth shut, but you won’t be pumping any of us full of drugs.” Santana glared at Sue, “We and the other cheerios deserve better!”

Sue had reached her limit, knowing that this was only going to go one way. “Why couldn’t you just be obedient?” Before they could react, they were being grabbed—one hand around their mouths and another around their waists. Azimio, Karofsky, and Finn used the second door, sneaking in behind them. Santana was able to kick Karofsky between his legs, but it didn’t hurt him.

“See, told you we should wear the cups,” Karofsky smirked and held onto Santana harder. “I like the way you wiggle, Lopez.” Santana instantly paled at his words; She couldn’t break free or scream for help.

Quinn was able to move her head just enough to smash the back of her head into Finn’s nose. It didn’t phase him, but she split his nose, causing a gush of blood. “Damn it, Quinn!” He was careful as he slammed her hard against the wall, not wanting to hurt her too much. She was dazed and stopped fighting back, whimpering. Brittany was too scared to do anything but look at her friends with worry.

“You tried Sue, but this project comes first. Nothing we say will change it, so it’s time to shut up and do what you need to do. I’m calling the board, and we’ll see what they say, boys, basement.”

“We do not start trials until I talk to the board, do you hear me, Tanaka. I’ll skin you alive if you touch them. We don’t even know if the serum works on girls yet.” They continued to struggle against them, Brittany practically in tears as they got closer and closer to the basement door. “I tried to keep you girls safe; you just couldn’t go with the flow.” The halls were empty, and it was easy to get the girls to the basement.

* * *

London had the cage ready for them. It was big enough for the three of them. They wouldn’t be able to stand or move, but it did its job. Soon as Santana saw it, she started to pitch a fit. She did not like small spaces. When Karofsky released her mouth, she began to scream, “No, please not there. Sue, please don’t let them do this.” Quinn and Brittany were quickly shoved inside the cage, but Santana fought hard. She clawed, scratched, and jerked.

“Get her in the cage or knock her out because if she continues to scream, I’ll sew her mouth shut,” Tanaka yelled.

“Santana,” Sue walked over and grabbed hold of her face. “Just get in the cage. You won’t be there for long. I promise, just take some deep breaths and sit next to Brittany.”

“Coach, I can’t do small spaces.” Santana had tears, but the distraction was enough to get her into the cage. She clung to Brittany, sobbing silently. “Can’t-”

“Don’t punish her because of me.” Brittany hated seeing Santana like this; she just wanted her to be okay.

“It’s out of my hands. We are in charge of the project, but we don’t run it. It’s the entire school board, and they control the entire operation. I tried to warn you, but you three had to get morals.” Sue took Brittany’s hand and held onto it, “I don’t want to see you three hurt, and I will do what I can.”

“I’m sorry, Coach.” Brittany curled up around Santana and cried.

“Just stay quiet and let me handle this.” The girls did as they were told and said nothing, refusing to look around.

Santana was the quietest she had ever been in her life. Brittany knew all about Santana’s fear of small spaces. The fear went all the back to her childhood, “I got you.” Brittany knew it was all her fault, and she felt terrible.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter Warnings: Angst, near death, Rape, Child Molestation
> 
> Note: This is a hard chapter, so please read it with caution. The boys are under the drugs' effects, so they are acting differently than the canon boys you’ve come to know.
> 
> This fic is very heavy; read with caution- as always stated.

* * *

Quinn felt so damn helpless; she had never seen Santana like this. Reaching out, she took Santana’s hand and tried to comfort her. Santana kept this part of herself hidden from everyone, except for the occasional crying fits Quinn rarely saw. She could see Brittany holding it together but just barely. She never realized how much they loved each other, how much they cared for each other. She had been so damn worried about people knowing the old her, she forgot to know her friends. “We’re going to make it out of this; none of us are going to die.”

“Death,” They looked up to see Landons standing there, laughing. “You three girls won’t die, hopefully. If I get the right combinations, science is a tricky thing.” He just walked off, leaving the three of them feeling more uneasy.

“Quinn," Santana cleared her throat and shifted closer to Brittany, squeezing Quinn’s hand. “Don’t make promises, please.” Santana had settled down a good deal, but she was still scared to death. The idea that something like this could be going on at school, it was terrifying. She thought this was behind her, small spaces at the hands of a tormentor. She was worried it would escalate, scared they would take it to the next step. God, she hoped that Sue could get them out of here.

It took three hours to get a decision out of the school board. A lot of fighting and arguing on Sue’s half, refusing to give in. When it came to the board, it was always a waiting game. All of it was pointless; Sue knew the decision long before the phone call. The last phone call back revealed the girl’s fate. “Yes, of course, I will relay the message.” Coach Tanaka sighed, “Sorry Sue, they said we have no choice. Picking a fourth is pointless if we already have three subjects to use. They say you get to pick the first girl. Landons will prepare the table.”

The girls overheard everything, and now they were causing a stir. Sue looked over at the cage and took a breath; she didn’t want it to happen like this. She blamed herself; she should have tried harder. “I’m sorry, girls,” Sue picked Brittany, it was her actions that brought this on, and it was only fitting. Azimio went in to grab her, Brittany fought against him, but she was no match. Santana reached out and clawed his face, scratching him down the left side, trying to save Brittany.

“Sue, don’t let them do this, please!” Santana tried to grab for her again, but she was shoved back inside, and the door was slammed shut. Brittany sobbed as she tried to get back to Santana, but she was already strapped down. Sue walked over and took Brittany’s hand.

“Hold tight,” Sue was not one to show emotion, but she cared about her girls. “You’re going to be in a lot of pain, but I won’t leave you, I promise. I will stay right here,” She looked over at Landons, “Do it.”

“Please, I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you want- I swear I’ll be-” Brittany watched as Landons filled the needle with that gross dark liquid. She tried hard to move away, but she couldn’t move; the needle pierced her skin. It only took a few seconds for the serum to work, and the first scream ripped through her. 

“Brittany!” Santana screamed and tried hard to break the door off the cage. She leaned back and kicked with both feet, but it didn’t even budge. Quinn grabbed hold of her and held on. Santana wouldn't be able to kick the door off its hinges.

“Don’t look,” But Santana couldn’t take her eyes off Brittany; she couldn't leave her alone for a second. The look on her face, it made her feel so helpless. The twisted expression as her whole body seized in an upside-down U shape. "Brittany!" A half an hour of screaming, both girls covering their ears, no longer able to listen.

“Make it stop, please make it stop, Coach!” Brittany's voice was starting to give away, rough and raw from the strain.

“It’s going to be over soon, I promise.” Sue never let go of her, not until her body started to jerk around. Sue saw the foam coming out of her mouth, "Hold her down, idiot," she yelled at Landons as they brought her body back down to the table. Her body went limp, no breath, and Sue wasn't going to let it end like this. "Get the paddles, Ken, call Peggy and get her down here!" Sue wouldn't let these girls die on her watch. She would do anything to save them. She went right to work, breathing life back into her lungs, and continued until Peggy arrived. Peggy is the school nurse; She was given the job because of her medical training. Hired by the school board, a part of the project. “Keep her breathing, Peggy.”

“Alright, let’s grab a second one. Might as well get this over with,” Coach Tanaka sighed as Landon's finished cleaning the area up.

“Shouldn’t we wait to see if it works first, idiot?” Sue barked.

“I don’t make the rules, the board said all of them.” Coach nodded toward Azimio, and off he went to grab another one of the girls. "Bring the loud one." As Santana was dragged out, she tried to make a break for it. Punching Azimio in the face didn’t phase him, and it only hurt her hand. “Fuck!” She cried out as he grabbed her fist and squeezed.

“You think this hurts, just wait until you feel the serum,” Azimio practically tossed her onto the table, holding her down as Karofsky strapped her in.

“Don’t, you can’t strap me down! You can’t do this to me! They did this to me, too!” Santana spent a few years in a hospital as a kid after her breakdown. Her uncle had done things to her, physically, mentally, and caused a lot of trauma. They were forced to strap her down at night, which only made it worse. To be fair, she had tried to hurt herself, and it was the only way to keep her safe. She would go into fits for days. All they could do was drug her and keep her calm. It left emotional scarring and some physical.

Sue took hold of her face and held her gaze, “Look at me, I’m going to keep you safe. It’s going to hurt a lot, but I’m not going to leave any of you. You’re stronger than this, Lopez; I know you are. Now take my hand,” She grabbed hold of Sue and looked right into her eyes. “Just look at me.” The pain was nothing she felt before; everything else pales to the fire she was feeling. The screams she omitted were off the charts, causing Tanaka to shove some kind of rag into her mouth.

“Shove them into the other room, all the damn screaming is-” Coach Tanaka was cut off from his sentence by Sue.

“Leave them right where they are. I promised I wouldn’t leave them, and I won’t. After Quinn, you can put them in another room.” She didn’t trust anyone else with them; she barely trusted Peggy.

When Quinn was taken from the cage, she moved over to the table without a fight. She wanted to show she wasn’t scared, even if she was petrified. “If I survive this, I promise I will find a way to make you pay.” Sue always knew her girls were strong, but she never realized the extent of their strength. She always thought they had ways to go before becoming great women like herself; she was wrong. She would never make any of her girls go through this, ever again. Their bodies were so wracked with pain, they could no longer speak. No sound came out of their lips; she had so much guilt.

Brittany was over the worst now, but Santana and Quinn were still a couple hours away from being out of danger. Sue knelt down next to Brittany, letting her know she was still here. “You’re going to be okay; rest.” Peggy walked over to help keep Brittany cool with ice water.

Sue had no time to rest. She was rushing back over to Quinn before she could even breathe. Sue wasn’t sure how long she was running in and out between the two, but eventually, both were out of danger. “Vitals are back to normal. They are still running a bit hot, which they will from now on. Why don’t you go get some sleep? I will keep my eye on them?” Sue pulled up a chair and sat down close to the three girls, leaning back and refusing to leave. “Sue.”

“I’m not leaving them.”

Slowly Brittany opened her eyes, which was actually kind of painful for her. Everything was super sensitive, hearing, sight, and touch. For hours she spent every moment trying to move without pain, but she failed each time. Crying out, she finally sat up, leaning against the cool stone of the wall. Her throat was on fire; she needed something to drink. She couldn’t even speak; it was like sandpaper being rubbed up and down her vocal cords.

“Don’t try and speak,” She looked up to see Peggy coming to her side, a glass of water in her hand. She helped her drink some water, the straw slipped between her lips, and she started to suck it down. “Slow, easy.” She listened and slowed down, taking small sips. “You’re still going to be in some pain. Try not and move too much.”

“Santana,” She wanted to see her. She didn’t have time to slow down anymore. She needed to make sure she was okay; Brittany caught sight of her. Santana was lying in a mass of blankets in a corner; she wasn’t moving. “There.” She started to move, and Peggy knew there was no stopping her.

“Okay,” Peggy also knew it was a bad idea for her to be moving around, but she helped her over. “I’ll get your blankets,” Peggy grabbed them and used them to make a slightly bigger spot for the two of them. Brittany reached out and stroked Santana’s hair, watching as her eyes fluttered open. Brittany's heart skipped a beat, a look of fear on her face.

“I got you-” she whispered and laid down next to her, kissing her cheek. “I’m okay, rest.” She pulled Santana in close and just held her.

The warmth of Brittany helped her; she was so cold. Plus, knowing she was okay made it better. Santana wanted to tell Brittany she was sorry, but she couldn’t speak. Peggy helped her drink some water before she settled in.

When Santana was pulled from Brittany’s arms, she tried to hold onto her but couldn’t hold on tight enough. She was still so weak from the serum, “Bring her back!” She cried out, but they didn’t listen. Brittany had shifted off the blankets, laying face first on the cold basement floor. Peggy came over and helped her to sit up, “Bring her back.”

“It’s beyond my control, I have a job, and that is to keep you safe. Now stay here, and I’m going to get you something to eat,” Peggy helped her lean against the wall before leaving the room.

Brittany’s attention was brought to the other corner of the room. Quinn started to whimper in her sleep; she was needed. She crawled over to her and put her head in her lap. This used up the last of her strength; Brittany felt herself drifting back to sleep. “I’m here,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through Quinn’s hair. She blamed herself for this; if she just stayed out of it, none of this would have happened.

“You okay?” Quinn’s voice was small, barely audible, but Brittany heard her clear as day.

“Better, rest.” She didn’t want to worry Quinn about Santana. She had no idea where they took her; she was scared.

* * *

The feel of the cold metal table woke Santana instantly. It was like a sudden shock to her system; she felt sick. The pain was overwhelming, and she couldn’t even fight back before she was strapped down. Voices were still distorted to her ears; she could only make out bits and pieces.

“…strap her down… tight…”

“You can…her when… done.” The lights were in her eyes, a set of hands checking over her body. She wasn’t sure if it was medical or pleasure, but they weren’t gentle. She heard one woman’s voice, but then it was gone, and the rough hands were back on her.

Santana felt the first enter her, and she snapped back to reality. The feeling was all too familiar; they hadn’t even prepared her. Whoever it was, he was big, and he didn’t hesitate to go fast and hard. She screamed and tried to break free, but the restraints held her in place. She was weak from the serum, her throat still swollen. “Stop, stop…” She cried out; the weight was causing her more pain.

“Been waiting to do this,” The voice was familiar, and she found herself blinking tears back. His face came into view, and she felt like she was going to be sick, Finn. “You picked on me since we met in middle school, called me dumb, but who's the dumb bitch now?” She wanted to come back with some witty quip, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. This wasn't like Finn; he was never the mean guy. No amount of tears could make him stop, and she noticed he wasn’t the only one waiting. She felt hands on her, groping and pinching her. The light in her eyes made it hard for her to see, but she could hear voices: Puck, Azimo, and a few others from the football team. 

“Cowards,” Santana managed to get out, a forced sob as she continued to fight against the binds.

“Come on, not like your mouth and hands haven’t touched us before. Plus, I remember you enjoyed it when I touched you this way.” Puck pulled her gaze to him, his head blocking the light so her eyes could focus. “You’re still my girl, Lopez.”

“Never,” She sobbed as his hand wrapped around her throat. “please, don’t-” She gasped for air and jerked to try and escape.

“You just need a bit of a reminder,” Puck smirked, “Unchain her; she’s still too weak to fight back much. Plus, I like it when she wiggles.” Puck laughed and undid her arms, only to re-tie them behind her back. Her legs were free now, but she couldn’t even stand on her own. “Now we can really have fun, isn’t that right, babe?” They took her two at a time, positioning her as they wanted. The memories of her uncle flooded back to her, the smells, the taste. Each of these guys did something that made her remember. One of them had a pungent stench of body spray and smoke; it caused her stomach to churn. She started to have a panic attack, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Halfway through, she gained some strength and headbutted Puck right in the face. After that, they decided to sedate her to be safe.

* * *

A six-year-old Santana sat in her room as quietly as she could. Just an hour ago, she was yelled at for laughing at her favorite cartoon. Her Abuelita was gone for the day; her uncle was home and being forced to watch her. He wasn’t happy about it. He didn’t want to be watching anyone. He had been out late drinking, and he was very hungover and moody. Santana was hungry and thirsty, but she didn’t want to bother her uncle. She went to get herself a drink and knocked over a glass in the process.

Angry, her uncle came in and tossed her off the counter. She landed hard and started to cry, begging him not to hurt her. He dragged her off to her room. “Not the box, please!” Throwing her right into the toy box and locked it. She would have to press her mouth right to the small hole to breathe, whimpering. She spent all day crying until her uncle let her out. He always let her out just before Abuelita would come home.

When she was too big for the box, he moved her to a new punishment spot; the closet.

The sexual abuse started around seven; he would make her sit on his lap. Kissing her neck and pretending that it was normal for him to touch her. One night he got drunk and forced himself inside. After that, Santana was never the same. Her Abuelita never found out, not until Santana’s first breakdown landed her in a psych ward.

* * *

When the door opened, Brittany looked up to see Santana being tossed back into the room. Brittany wasn’t sure how long Santana was gone, but it had been a long time. Brittany could see she was naked primarily, and the remainder of her clothes were thrown in after her. Clearly in pain, Brittany could see the blood on her underwear, and her heart sank.

At this point, Quinn was able to sit, and Brittany was able to grab a blanket and crawl over to her. “San,” she pulled her into her lap and wrapped a blanket around her. She started to flail around, but Brittany held her more firmly. “It’s me, shh, it’s Brittany.” She cupped her face and stared down into Santana’s eyes. “it’s me.”

Santana had legitimate fear in her eyes, only softening when she saw Brittany stare back at her. “B-britt.”

“I got you, shhh.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I wrote before I stopped. I'll be updating as soon as I can, bear with me.
> 
> Chapter warnings: Talks of abuse, blood, angst.

* * *

As much as Sue wanted to stay with them for their entire healing process, she needed to keep working. If she disappeared for any number of days, it would cause some suspicion. When she came back for the day and found out what happened to Santana, she lost her mind. She took a bat and had every intention of bashing Tanaka’s skull, but the boys blocked her swings. “Move out of my way,” She swung, and Finn caught the bat in his hand, crushing it. “Just because you have this strength doesn’t mean you should abuse it!” The boys started to circle her, but she held her ground, "Back off, don't-"

“Easy boys, down.” They backed off without question, and Sue relaxed, “Sue, the boys regret what they have done. It was a mistake to leave them alone, and they won’t be doing it again. Isn’t that right, boys?” In unison, they all said ‘yes, coach.’ “See, it’s a shame of what happened, but they won’t be touching her again.” Tanaka smiled and took the broken bat from Sue’s hand.

“The serum doesn’t do this kind of change, Ken. What did you do to these boys?”

“It’s a side effect, nothing more. As long as I’m here, I can take care of it, don’t worry.” But Sue did worry; she worried about what this might mean for the others in the school. She never imagined turning these young men into anything but winners, and now she had a bunch of strong horny teenage boys.

“They violated that girl, tore her up. How is this okay?”

“As I said, it’s regrettable, and I’m sorry.” Sue didn’t believe him for a second.

“Keep them away from my girls,” She leaned in to stare down into his little pudgy face. “They can’t always be there to protect you, sweat socks.” Sue did not trust Tanaka, and for good reasons, he was untrustworthy in her eyes. He held very little loyalty to anything or anyone but the project and his own boys.

Sue decided to work from the basement as much as possible, making plans for the girl's cover. She sent many emails from there as she helped Peggy nurse the girls back to health. She only had to leave once to talk to Figgins, locking the door behind her. “If this door opens while I'm gone, you’ll suffer.” Finn and Puck watched Sue leave, glaring at her, but Tanaka had a smile. 

“No worries, boys, there'll be other opportunities. I’ll always take care of you, but for now, we wait.”

* * *

The girls were surprised to see how much Sue watched over them. How serious she was about keeping the boys away from them. They had not seen this kind of care or comfort from Sue before, and it was validating to know she really did care. They mainly were back to full strength, but the serum worked differently on them. The pain wasn't terrible, but the abuse was fresh, especially for Santana.

When it was time to leave the basement, Sue got them dressed in clean clothes. She led them from the room and over towards the basement stairs. Santana clung to Brittany, and Quinn stood beside; they waited for Sue to guide them up. Coach Tanaka came closer, but Sue blocked his path, refusing to let him get closer.

“I trust you’ll keep your mouth shut.” Quinn glared at him, but Tanaka was not phased and stared right back at her. “I hope we learned our lesson? You’ll want to make sure everyone is on the same page. If this gets out and your family finds out, they will be in danger.”

“Is that a threat?” Quinn growled.

“A promise, Quinn. A promise I will be forced to keep.” Quinn moved around Sue and faced Tanaka down, staring right into his eyes.

“I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. You and everyone else involved will regret what has happened here.” She turned and helped Brittany get Santana up the stairs. It was the weekend, and the school was abandoned and empty. The light filtered into the hallway, it hurt their eyes, but they were free. They stepped outside into the cool autumn air, and it felt good on their skin. They could finally breathe, they were free, and it felt good. When Quinn heard sobs, she turned to see Brittany holding onto Santana. Slowly, lowering herself onto the grass, “I got you,” She heard her say, the words that Brittany had whispered to both of them. She made her way over and knelt down next to Santana, “I got you,” Brittany reached over and brought Quinn into the hug.

Sue knew they were not ready to face the world yet. She had a place for them to hide, a home she turned into a safe house. A house that would have held recovering Cheerio Girls, not anymore. Sue got them settled into their room, a room that was made for her three best. Quinn knew the room was meant for them because of the beds. Each headboard held their initials; QF, SL, BP. Brittany pushed her bed right next to Santana’s, which didn’t surprise Sue. “Thanks, Coach,” Brittany smiled as Sue helped get Santana into bed.

“Sue, how are we going to explain this to our parents?” Quinn was sure they wouldn’t get away with all this time out of school.

“That is already taken care of,” Sue stood arms by her side as the girls settled into their beds. “The Cheerio’s trip came early this year, and you three were in attendance. The entire squad believes you three were given special privileges and allowed to remain on your own.” Sue smirked.

“They believed you?” Brittany looked confused.

“You three are the only ones who question everything I do these days. The rest of the mindless drones obey without question and don’t get injected with a dangerous serum.” Sue sighed.

“Fair enough,” Quinn crossed her arms like a scolded child, “but it won’t explain why we look like death.”

“The Cheerios return in two days at the airport. All of them will be suffering from food poisoning. You three will be there at the hospital when everyone else arrives. The food they eat before the flight will be laced with an untraceable vomit-inducing drug. It makes it look like food poisoning; the story will be believable.”

“You’re going to poison the Cheerios?” Brittany’s eyes went wide.

“The school board made these plans, and I’m to follow them. You have everything you need here, food, clothes, everything else. Take a couple days for yourselves,” Sue paused at the door and turned to face them, “I will pick you girls up in two days. I will text you. Call me if you need anything,” Sue went to leave, but Quinn called out to her, “Yes?”

“Thank you for keeping us breathing,” Quinn swore she saw a flash of emotion on Sue’s face, just for a second.

“What would I do without my three best Cheerios? Can’t win nations with a mediocre squad.” Sue did her best to keep the harshness to her voice, but they saw right through it. The last week they had seen the true side of Sue Sylvester, and no matter how she acted now- they would always know she cared.

“Coach,” Sue watched as Santana got up from the bed and walked over to her. "Thanks," She wrapped her arms around her and didn't let go. 

Sue couldn't help but return the hug as her resolve failed her. “Damn it, Lopez.” Sue rubbed the girl's back, keeping her face as stone-like as she could. “You girls are some of the best Cheerios I have ever known. I never wanted this for you, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from those boys." Sue helped Santana back into Brittany's arms after a few moments of silence. The hug from Brittany was expected, and she returned it, "How about you, might as well get it over with." Quinn smirked and got up to hug her, "More emotion I have shown in over a decade." She sighed and actually chuckled.

"I should have listened," Brittany started to talk, but Sue wouldn't have any more tears shed.

“Stop it. You need to continue to be strong. This fight has just begun, and you need to be ready. Those boys changed overnight and not for the better. Tanaka did something to them, and I’m going to find out what, when you girls are healed, I’ll need your help.”

“You got it,” Quinn was quick to agree, and Sue headed for the door.

“Good, now get some rest, and I will see you in two days.” 

Once Sue was gone, Brittany pushed Quinn's bed close to Santana's side of the bed. Quinn rolled her eyes but didn't try and move it back, knowing Brittany wanted them both close. She would like to take care of them if they needed it, and Quinn was sure Santana needed the extra support.

“I need a shower,” A week of constant pain, and all Santana wanted to do was climb into a hot shower. It had been over a week since she was allowed to clean her body properly; she felt dirty. Everything was fresh in her mind, and she wanted it all washed away, gone. She started to clean her body, scrubbing away the sounds, the feeling, the tastes. She couldn't shake the smell of their aftershave, their body spray, the stink of stale cigarette smoke. These were all reminders of what she had gone through in her life, past and present. "Off me, off me!" She cried out, sobbing on the bottom of the shower.

Brittany heard her cries and made her way over, becoming alarmed at not only the sounds but the blood. Santana scrubbed so hard she broke the skin; blood ran down the drain with the water. "Santana, stop," She turned the shower off and wrapped her up in a towel, and just held her as she cried. "I'm here; just stay with me."

Brittany made sure Santana was dry, dressed, and in something comfy before getting her in bed. She felt so much guilt over this, responsible for all of this pain she was reliving. She stuck her nose in, and now Santana and Quinn were suffering because of her, and she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving them for one second. “Stay close,” Santana grabbed her hand, and she instantly crawled in next to her. She let Santana hold her, and she returned it without question, “I still feel them.”

Quinn brought in some food for them to share, still unsure of what to say to make it better. Instead, she just crawled into bed and passed out the plates of grilled cheese. "What can we do?"

"Nothing."


End file.
